The present invention relates to a tool device for multiple-uses and more particularly for use by sportsmen.
There has long been a need for a compact tool that may be used as a screw driver or a wrench that would be ideally suited for use by a sportsman either at home or in the field in order to maintain his equipment. The equipment may be a fishing reel, gun, etc. In addition, a novel kit has been disclosed to further assist the sportsman in the proper maintenance of his equipment. In particular sportsmen's equipment requires very small screw drivers for the fine screws associated therewith and this has been a particular problem, especially in the field when an adjustment has to be made.